1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching cabinet with a rack, having a base made of length and depth struts with connected vertical frame pieces, where the vertical frame pieces are inserted into a cavity formed by the ends of the length and depth struts and are welded with the base to form a corner connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switching cabinet of this kind is known, for example, from German Patent Reference DE 19 04 558. In switching cabinets of this kind a separate corner connector is omitted, so that the single vertical frame leg and length or depth struts are welded directly to each other. The length and the depth struts are designed as angled profiles. The depth strut is butt welded by its planar front side to a leg of the length strut.
The vertical frame leg designed as angle profile and likewise having two legs can then be tied to the formed base. In this case, one of the legs has a front release. Thus, of the second leg there remains a front gluing edge, to which the length strut of the base will rest on its front side.
With this type of corner connection it is difficult to align the vertical frame leg to the base so that it is easy and accurate to weld, and so that it will be precisely positioned. For this reason PCT International Publication WO 90/15464 teaches an additional element secured to the depth strut, so that the length strut of the vertical frame leg can be positioned. Now this corner connection requires an additional part, which requires a correspondingly greater expense.